


Truth or dare

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At camp the team plays a game of truth or dare. What will happen when Kelley is dared to kiss Christen? Will their past at Stanford be revisited? And how will Tobin respond to her girlfriend's trysts with their teammate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do it baby, it'll be hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of truth or dare is played and it puts two people in a slightly awkward position...

"Truth or dare!" Kelley shouts, spilling her beer all over Hope who places her hand on the younger girl's arm.

"Kelley, we're all in the same room as you, you don't need to yell babe." Hope chastises gently, pecking her girlfriend on the lips. Kelley just grins into the kiss.

"You playing?"

Hope scoffs. "Not a chance Kell, we're not in college anymore. Although if it weren't for your diploma, I'd beg to differ."

Kelley just laughs. "I'm pretty sure I never graduated from the party lifestyle," she slurs slightly, getting too close to the keeper. Hope feels her heart skip a beat, the smell of beer and spearmint on Kelley's breath. "You can be the judge."

"The truth or dare judge?" Hope raises her eyebrows. "What an honour."

"Umm hmm, I like it when you're in control." Kelley states, a little too loudly and Hope raises her eyebrows. 

"I know you do babe," is Hope's response, and Kelley leans up for another kiss. 

"Right! Let's play!" Pinoe yells from the other side of the room, and Kelley slowly runs her fingers down Hope's arm, biting her lip as if she's imaging last night all over again, Hope pinning Kelley down to the bed as she moaned her name over and over, Hope's fingers curling inside of her.

* * *

 

With a large proportion of the team crowded into Kelley and Meghan's room, the beds have been pushed against the wall and there are paper cups and empty bottles of beer everywhere.

"You playing?" Tobin whispers into Christen's ear, face flushed from alcohol and her lips brush Christen's ear and she shivers slightly.

"Only if you are," she breathes back and Tobin laughs low in her throat.

"You just want an excuse to choose dare and make out with me." Tobin smirks.

Christen blushes and dips her head slightly. Her girlfriend's words make the heat pool in her stomach. "I don't need an excuse to make out with you," and Christen attaches her lips to Tobin's who moans softly. 

"Woah woah lovebirds!" Pinoe interrupts. "No kissing unless it's a dare!" They break apart to Ash's laughter.

"God dammnit Pinoe, just when I was about to straddle Ali!"

"Ash!" Ali scolds, unable to hold in her laughter at her girlfriend's antics.

Ash just laughs, turning to Ali. "I'll straddle you later baby don't worry." 

Ali just laughs and shakes her head.

 

Kelley just looks between the two couples, winking at Hope. "So who's playing?" Kelley asks, clapping her hands together.

Becky, Hope, Carli, Heather and Alyssa opt out as the rest of the team who gravitated to Hope and Kelley's room after dinner nod their agreement. Tobin winks at Christen and she blushes.

Pinoe springs up off the bed. "Ok I have a plan!" Pinoe shouts and Becky groans.

"Hey Broon, you can't complain you're not playing."

Becky laughs. "And this is exactly why, your plans always end up with someone being unnecessarily drunk and embarrassed..."

Pinoe grins. "I know, that's why they're always so great!"

"She has a point," Alyssa remarks. "Plus we can tease them all after."

Becky nods her head. "I have a feeling this is going to be a good one."

"Anyway," Pinoe gestures wildly with her hands. "Spin the bottle truth or dare. Whoever the bottle lands on gets to choose between truth or dare and the person spinning the bottle gets to ask the truth or give out the dare. Then the person who successfully completes a dare or honestly answers a truth gets to spin the bottle next. Deal?"

"Deal," ring out the voices of those playing: Ash, Ali, Kling, Tobin, Christen, Kelley, Emily and Crystal.

"I'm spinning first, I invented the game!" Kelley slurs out, plopping down on the floor.

"Kell, you didn't invent truth or dare," laughs Crystal.

"You get my drift!" Kelley pouts, taking another swig from her beer.

Crystal just laughs again. "You spin on Kells."

Kelley grins and takes the last swig from her bottle, placing it down on the floor.

"Ok, everyone get in a circle." Kelley orders, standing in the middle of the room.

Everyone settles down on the floor and Kelley spins the bottle which rotates a few times before landing on Ali.

Ash chuckles next to her girlfriend, earning herself another glare.

"Truth or dare Kriegs?" Kelley asks excitedly.

"Truth?" Ali answers, wary of what the drunk bundle of fun that is Kelley will ask her.

"Is Ash the best sex you've ever had and had you slept with a girl before?"

"I totally am the best sex you've ever had babe don't deny it," and Ash grins, proud of herself.

Ali just groans. "Why am I playing this dumb game. I need more alcohol."

"That's not answering the question," Kelley demands.

"Technically it was two questions," Ali contradicts, pouting.

"Oh Kriegs come on answer pleeeease," and Kelley pouts right back.

"Yeah come on Alex, answer the question." Ash smirks.

"Shut up you know the answer," and Ali blushes. "Fine. Yes I've slept with women before Ash, I've been to college, I spent four years in Germany remember," Ali states to a chorus of whoops, the loudest from Kelley and Crystal.

"Get it Kriegs!" Crystal yells.

Ali just grins at her Spirit teammate and then sighs. "And yes, fine. Ash is the best sex I've ever had. She's a keeper after all, she knows how use her hands." Ali smirks and this elicits another chorus of whoops from everyone.

"These babies are magical." Ash smirks as she wiggles her fingers.

"Oh God I'm regretting this already," Pinoe states as she makes a face. "TMI Kriegs, TMI."

Ali just shrugs. "You asked." This earns her a deep kiss from Ash, amidst shouts of _get a room!_

They break apart and Ali grabs the bottle, she spins it and it lands on Kling who's pretty much up for anything. She chooses dare and Ash whispers something in Ali's ear, earning a laugh from Ali.

"I dare you to grab a handful of ice cubes and put them down your pants, and underwear, until they melt completely." This earns a laugh from Becky and Kling groans.

"Kriegs. I thought you were supposed to have my back, defenders for life. I can't believe you're gonna make me put ice cubes down there."

Ali just laughs. "Go get the ice cubes-there's a whole tub over there." Ali motions to a cooler which usually houses their water for training. It's now full of ice to keep their beer cool. Kling trudges over and grabs a handful.

"Shit that's cold!" Kling jumps back.

"Nope-pants." Ali points and Kling grumbles. She stands up as she places the ice cubes down her shorts and underwear, yelping out.

"I can't do it!" Kling shouts and Ali laughs.

"You have to! Rules are rules!"

Kling continues hopping around whilst the ice melts and slowly leaks down her leg.

Tobin laughs, pointing to Kling's legs. "You look like you've peed yourself."

"I. Don't. Care." Kling shivers out, jumping around to try and make the ice cubes melt faster. They eventually melt, or at least melt enough so that she can stand to sit down. She shuffles awkwardly for a bit and the whole room is in hysterics.

"I'm so glad I'm not playing this," Carli mumbles.

"I wish I wasn't now," Kling grumbles, shifting her weight and grabbing the beer bottle, spinning it quickly. It lands on Kelley.

"Dare!" Kelley yells even though the bottle has only just stopped spinning.

Kling grins, surveying the room. "I dare you to kiss," and she scans everyone sitting on the floor, "Christen!"

Christen's eyes widen in horror and Kelley almost chokes on her freshly opened beer.

"Christen?" She almost chokes out.

Hope's voice reaches Kelley. "You wanted to play truth or dare Kells, no backing out." Kelley turns towards the older woman and sees the look of desire in her eyes and takes another swig of beer. Hope always thrived off jealousy, Kelley knew, so she seized her perfect opportunity.

"Sure thing." Kelley smirks and holds out a hand to Christen to help her up.

Christen glances to Tobin, but she can't quite read her expression. There is something in Tobin's eyes that is... _different_. Tobin bites her lip and nods almost impercepitbly. Christen raises her eyebrows but then Tobin pulls her from Kelley's grip, hoping everyone is still focussed on Kelley.

"Do it baby, it'll be hot." Tobin whispers.

"Really?" Christen asks, timidly.

"Yeah baby. Then later I can show you that you're mine and that no one kisses you or makes you moan quite like I do."

Christen gulps and turns back to Kelley.

"Fine by me," she manages to croak out, gaining confidence when Tobin winks at her.

"Shit," Kling laughs out. "This is a good one. Go ahead ladies."

Christen gulps, flashbacks of Stanford filling her brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas of what's coming next?  
> What exactly did Kelley and Christen get up to at Stanford?


	2. What happened at Stanford...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what exactly happened at Stanford?  
> Warning: this chapter is basically all smut.  
> Enjoy ;)

Kelley walks towards Christen and all Christen can think of is college. Stanford. What had started out as one night after a match and continued sporadically, when they were too drunk, when they weren't drunk enough, when they'd won and when they'd lost.

* * *

 

The first time it had happened was one night after an unimportant game that they'd lost; the whole team had gotten absolutely wasted and her and Kelley were dancing together, too closely together really. She'd drank too much and so had Kelley, but the smell of Kelley's perfume and the music, combined with the alcohol thrumming through her veins had emboldened her. She had turned to dance against Kelley and Kelley's breath caught in her throat. She'd gripped Christen's hips and bent her head down, softly nipping at Christen's ear.

* * *

 

"You're so fucking gorgeous Chris," Kelley whispers, running her thumbs over the waistband of Christen's short shorts, kissing her pulse point.

 _Fuck it._ Christen thinks, turning in Kelley's arms. She'd always been attracted to Kelley-her style of play on the field, how aggressive she could be but then how smiley and full of life and happiness she was off the field. Not to mention that she was a bit of a womanizer. Bizarrely, that attracted Christen more.

"I want to, I want to kiss you." Christen mumbles out, blushing, embarrassed.

Kelley just tilts Christen's head up so they're looking into each other's eyes.

"Kiss me." She whispers, pulling Christen flush against her.

Christen takes a deep breath and _fuck it_ , she closes the gap. The second her lips hit Kelley's a jolt goes though her. She'd been with girls before, but kissing Kelley was different; it felt like more. More heat and more desire. Kelley bites down on Christen's lip and Christen moans, parting her lips before Kelley's tongue finds her own. She laces her fingers around Kelley's neck, shifting their stance slightly so her knee is pressed against Kelley's core.

Kelley moans into her as the kiss deepens. Kelley feels herself get wet and her hands are everywhere. She wants skin, more skin and now. She wants Christen, naked, up against her, screaming out her name as she made her cum against her tongue. They break apart reluctantly and Christen is the one who speaks up first.

"Holy shit Kell," Christen groans out, trying to steady her breathing.

"I know. Fuck." Kelley moans. "Chris. Seriously, I'm so turned on right now and I know we're both slightly drunk but _fuck_ I want you so bad."

Christen gulps  at Kelley's forwardness, nodding her head. "Yes Kelley. Just-yes. Just take me home. Mine, yours. I don't care. Now," Christen almost growls out, the way Kelley is looking at her, all hooded eyes and desire makes Christen ache to touch her.

Kelley just nods as she takes Christen's hand and ushers them out of the club, not bothering to say goodbye to their teammates, too caught up in each other. Kelley grabs them both a cab, giving the driver directions to her place, knowing that Christen still lives in a dorm room and she definitely doesn't want to be interrupted tonight. Kelley immediately attaches her lips to Christen's neck as the cab moves off, hands roaming, trying to find skin. Christen just leans back, breathing deeply, giving Kelley more access to her neck. It all becomes too much though and she aches to feel Kelley's lips on hers. She shifts in her seat and pulls Kelley's head up, attaching their lips once more. As they kiss deeply, the cab stops and Kelley pulls away long enough to give the driver a generous tip and pull Christen out of the cab.

They all but race up the steps to Kelley's apartment she shares with one of the other girls on the team.

"Your roommate?" questions Christen as Kelley fumbles with the lock, finally getting the door open and pulling her inside.

"Home for the weekend. Sister's birthday." states Kelley as she all but drags Christen inside, pinning her hard against the door.

Christen sighs, relieved, but she has no more time to think because Kelley's hands are reaching under her top and she swears she's forgotten how to breathe. Goosebumps erupt as Kelley's hands travel higher. Christen moans and attaches her lips to Kelley's neck, hands travelling to the waistband of her shorts. Her hands travel to cup Kelley's ass, pulling her closer to her. It's Kelley's turn to moan now.

"Fuck Chris. I need you now." Kelley breathes out and Christen pushes Kelley back into the kitchen. Kelley lifts herself up onto a counter, spreading her legs for Christen to edge in between. Christen pulls back slightly, taking Kelley in. Her skin is flushed and she wants to kiss the freckles that are peeking out from where her top has been pushed down off her shoulder from their heated make out session. She takes a step closer to the counter and Kelley's legs wrap around her pulling her in. Christen almost stumbles but she regains her balance, the feeling of Kelley's legs wrapped around her waist spurs her on and she kisses Kelley. Hard. Their tongues battle for dominance and Kelley wastes no time in lifting Christen's shirt up and over her head. Christen reaches up to pull her shirt off completely and Kelley is wide eyed.

"Fuck Chris," Kelley groans, for what seems like the hundredth time that night. "I need this, fuck, I need you right this second."

Christen just nods and wraps her arms around Kelley's waist, lifting her almost effortlessly off the counter.

"Which door?" Christen breathes out as Kelley bites down on her earlobe.

"First on the left," Kelley whispers out. Christen finds the door and pushes it open with her foot. She walks to the bed so her knees hit the mattress and places Kelley down on it, breath coming quick and fast. Kelley crawls up so her head is on the pillow.

"Come here," she motions and Christen stalks up the bed towards Kelley.

Kelley takes Christen in, her breasts heaving out of her dark navy blue bra. Christen sees her staring and smirks. She reaches down to Kelley's hips, tracing the fabric there with her fingers before lifting it over Kelley's head. Kelley is all freckles, even in the valley in between her breasts and Christen wastes no time in kissing her right there. Kelley just moans and leans back, her head hitting the pillow. Kelley's hands find the waistband of Christen's tight shorts and she fumbles.

"Off. Now." She moans, Christen's lips travelling over the swell of her breasts.

Christen just nods but as she goes to unzip her shorts but Kelley flips their positions. She palms Christen's breasts through her bra and Christen closes her eyes. She trails a line with her tongue until she reaches the waistband of Christen's shorts. She kisses just above the button, and Christen helps Kelley pull them off her.

"Gorgeous." Kelley breathes out as she just looks at Christen on her bed, brown curls mussed up, lips swollen, breasts heaving. She can see wetness forming on Christen's matching navy thong and she barely restrains herself from tasting her right there and then, but she wants, she _needs_ this to last. Christen sees the arousal in Kelley's eyes and leans up, motioning for Kelley to rid her last item of clothing. Kelley kicks her shorts off and suddenly there needs to be no barrier between them. Kelley leans down and kisses Christen deeply, fumbling around for her own bra clasp. When Kelley manages to get it off, Christen sits up gasping, taking Kelley with her so she's straddling her. Kelley reaches round to rid Christen of her bra and her breasts spring free, nipples impossibly hard. Kelley immediately latches on, sucking and licking around her nipple and Christen is moaning loudly now, getting wetter by the second.

"Fuck Kelley, more. I need you now. Fuck." Christen whimpers out as Kelley sucks on one nipple, releasing it with a loud pop before tracing a slow line with her tongue to Christen's thong.

"Fuck Christen, you smell so good. I can't wait to taste you," Kelley breathes out as she kisses Christen through her fabric. Christen's breath hitches and Kelley pulls the soaked material down her legs, ridding herself of her own soaked panties in the process. She leans down so her body is pressed to Christen's and they both gasp, feeling soft skin as their breasts press against each other and they feel each other's wetness.

"Touch me," Christen almost pleads.

Kelley kisses Christen deeply as she _finally_ runs a finger through Christen's folds.

"Fuck Chris you're so wet," and Christen just moans her agreement. Kelley traces a line with her finger, but she can't wait any longer as she lowers herself so she can finally taste Christen. She licks a slow line up to Christen's clit and Christen jolts at the contact.

"More. More Kell." Christen chants out as Kelley licks her clit and blows softly on it, eliciting a whimper from Christen. "I need to feel you inside me." Christen breathes and Kelley looks up to see Christen's head thrown back.

"Look at me Chris." Kelley demands, and Christen struggles to open her eyes, the pleasure too intense. When she meets Kelley's eyes, Kelley hums her approval and thrusts her tongue inside Christen.

"Yes Kelley," Christen moans out and Kelley is surprised, never thinking the brunette would be this loud in bed. It only encourages her as she thrusts her tongue deeper.

It doesn't take Christen long to reach the edge, she's so wound up and so wet that Kelley can feel how close she is. She traces her tongue back up to her clit and Christen whimpers at the loss of Kelley inside her but Kelley soon thrusts two fingers into her and Christen groans from deep in her throat. Kelley is spurred on and licks her clit harder, curling her fingers inside of Christen.

"Fuck Kell, don't stop. Fuck. Harder, more-" Christen moans out and Kelley can feel how tight Christen is around her. She fits a third finger in and Christen's walls clamp down tight around her. Her clit is hard and hot against her tongue.

Cum for me Chris. Right now," and Kelley curls her fingers as she licks hard against her clit. Christen cums suddenly and loudly, screaming out Kelley's name as she climaxes around Kelley's fingers. Kelley licks softly as Christen comes down from her orgasm. Kelley gently removes her fingers as she licks Christen clean.

"Fuck, that was amazing. Come here Kell." Christen pants, out of breath and she drags Kelley up towards her and bites Kelley's lip as she tastes herself on her tongue. They kiss slowly as Christen recovers but Christen can feel Kelley rubbing herself against her leg, desperate for release. Christen flips them over.

"What do you want?" She asks confidently, Kelley squirming, incredibly turned on beneath her.

"I want you to finger me as you suck on my nipples," Kelley moans.

Christen nods shudders herself when she feels how wet Kelley is.

"You're so ready for me aren't you Kell?" Kelley nods.

"Need you inside me-now." Kelley stammers out and Christen obliges and thrusts two fingers into Kelley who moans loudly. Christen moves her mouth to her left breast as she alternates between the two, licking the underside of her breasts in turn until she reaches her nipples. She bites down on a nipple as Kelley chants her name. Christen soothes the bite with her tongue, fingers speeding up their pace as Kelley chants against where she's biting down on Christen's shoudler.

"More," she moans out and Christen thrusts a third finger in as she bites down on Kelley's nipple.

"Fuck Chris, right there. God I'm so close, that's it, bite down on my nipple," Kelley encourages and Christen does just that, loving how vocal Kelley is in bed.

She's thrusting her fingers in imposssibly fast now and as Kelley approaches her orgasm her walls tighten. Kelley feels impossibly full and as Christen licks her nipple she comes, hard, Christen getting wet again with the way Kelley screams her name. Her fingers are soaked in Kelley's juices and Christen meets Kelley's eyes.

"Holy fuck that was incredible." Kelley breathes out as Christen licks her fingers clean, kissing Kelley straight after.

"I know." Christen breathes softly.

They fall asleep like that, naked, legs wrapped around each other, both of them knowing this won't be the last time they end up like this, after a team celebration.

* * *

 

Now Kelley has reached Christen and she's inches away from her face. Christen looks up into Kelley's eyes and she knows that she's remembering what happened, what used to happen quite frequently at Stanford. She sees Kelley's eyes flick from her eyes to her lips and Christen lets out the breath she's been holding. Nobody else on the national team knows about their past, Christen's sure of that from the way Kelley is eyeing her warily, weighing up her options. Does she risk kissing Christen and the team finding out about what used to happen between them? Or does she refuse? But that would probably raise even more questions. The same thoughts are filling Christen's head and suddenly Pinoe shouts out.

"Kiss for God's sake!"

Kelley nods as she does as she's told, moving closer to Christen. Christen is self conscious. too self conscious of everyone around her, of her girlfriend, of Hope watching them intently, but she remembers what a good kisser Kelley was and she closes her eyes, waiting.

Kelley closes the gap between them and the second her lips meet Christen's the taste of her tongue is _oh so familiar_ and Kelley can't help but remember the way Christen tastes, the way she feels on top of her, breasts pressed up against each other, Christen's thigh rubbing her core in the most tantalising way. The kiss becomes more frantic and Kelley feels Christen relax into her, moan into her. Kelley's hands find Christen's hips and she begins to run her fingers underneath her Nike sweatshirt. Kelley's breathing heavily now but they're interrupted when they hear the door slam. They break apart, heaving breaths, and they hear a few low whistles and Pinoe's exclamation of _holy shit_. Kelley looks at Hope, who's smirking and Christen's eyes search frantically for Tobin but she's not there, she's gone.

"Shit!" Christen shouts out, racing out of the door after her girlfriend. "Shit. What have I done?" breathes out Christen, hoping she finds her girlfriend soon so she can explain, or at least attempt to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...Christen and Kelley hooked up!
> 
> What are your predictions for the next chapter? Do you think Tobin will be mad that Christen and Kelley hooked up in the past and then kissed at truth or dare? Will she be mad that Christen never told her about her past with Kelley? How will Hope react to Kelley's past trysts with Christen?


	3. Well. Wasn't that something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen talk about Kelley...

The room is deathly quiet as everyone tries to process what just happened. _Shit, what did just happen_? Kelley thinks to herself. She can feel the tension and the awkwardness surrounding her, and Hope's eyes are practically burning a hole in the back of her head. Christen's already run out of the room in search of Tobin and Kelley doesn't blame her. That kiss was a lot. And it was pretty obvious that it wasn't their first kiss. _Fuck_. Kelley admonishes herself, pretty sure her teammates have clocked onto something. She knows Hope's going to ask her about it later, or rather Hope will look at her like that, like she always does when she wants to know something: clenching her jaw and raising her eyebrow as if she's daring Kelley to lie to her, and Kelley never dares to, the truth will spill from her lips like water from a fountain and Hope will smirk as she gets her way. 

* * *

"Well. Wasn't that something?" Ash claps her hands together as she tries to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, care to enlighten us O'Hara?" Pinoe adds, keen for some gossip.

Kelley runs her hands through her hair, making eye contact with Hope who's staring at her so intensely that Kelley doesn't know whether to be turned on or worried that she's really pissed the older woman off now.

"Err maybe later guys," and Kelley looks awkwardly down at the ground. "You requested a dare Pinoe, not a truth." Kelley laughs, trying to ease the tension.

"Girl's got a point!" Pinoe retorts, knowing better from past experience than to push her teammates or get involved in unnecessary drama.

Kelley looks up and meets Hope's eyes again, who just mouths later to her, and Kelley's heart skips a beat. Now she's done it.

__

* * *

The second Tobin had seen Christen and Kelley kissing she didn't know what to do with herself. She remembered her words to Christen: 'Do it baby, it'll be hot.' And fuck it was hot and Tobin couldn't deny her arousal. Even now, jealous and slightly angry, she was still overwhelmingly aroused. The second she saw Christen's lips touch Kelley's, and the way Kelley's hands found their way underneath Christen's sweatshirt, like they knew the touch and the soft curve of Christen's skin, goosebumps erupted on Tobin's skin. But she was still mad. Mad at the fact that that was so much more than a playful truth or dare make out. _But what was that? Why did they kiss each other like that? When had they kissed each other like that before?_ All these questions were running through Tobin's head as she tried to catch her breath, wandering down the corridor, finally deciding to go to her room-Alyssa was her roommate and she knew the keeper would give her her space for a while after witnessing whatever that was.

She scanned the card into her door and groaned as she flopped down on her bed, face in her hands. She knew she couldn't really be mad at Christen; she'd encouraged her to kiss Kelley after all, and plus, she didn't even know if she was mad; she felt something and even though she was envious of Kelley's hands on Christen's skin, she also quite liked the idea. Tobin groaned again at this realisation.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Tobin questioned the empty room. "So your girlfriend made out with your teammate and you were so turned on that you decided to just run away. Oh and you're also slightly mad too, but you're pretty sure that's only making you more turned on." Tobin voices her thoughts, but it doesn't help much as she laughs at the absurd situation.

She gets up to grab a glass of water to try and clear the headache she can feel coming on and sits back down on the edge of her bed. She knows she probably shouldn't have raced out of the room but she didn't know what else to do; half of the room was staring at her and the other half was staring at Hope, and Tobin couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't look at Kelley and Christen without wanting to do something. So she did something. It was probably the wrong something, but she ran off. She knew Christen would probably be freaking out, or maybe she wouldn't be, Tobin thought-she was pretty into that kiss.

"Ugh," groans Tobin as she drinks the glass of water. Her brain is going a million miles an hour and she can't seem to quieten anything down. She wants to go back to the room, she wants to see Christen. She wants to push her against the wall and kiss her deeply, fuck her so that she forgets she's ever fucked Kelley. But she can't get the image of Christen and Kelley out of her mind. She saw how Christen kissed Kelley, and whilst Christen had kissed Tobin countless times, sometimes softly, sometimes like it was their last time they'd ever kiss each other, there was something odd, something decidedly intriguing about your girlfriend kissing another girl, and she still couldn't get the image of the way Kelley's lips moulded to Christen's, the way Kelley let out a soft moan as Christen's hand tugged lightly on her hair out of her head. Tobin could almost imagine how Kelley tastes; a mixture of chocolate and bubblegum probably, Tobin thinks. Tobin can't work out if she wants to kiss Kelley or if it's just the idea of Christen kissing Kelley that's getting her all hot and bothered, the idea of her girlfriend and her teammate having this secret past. There's something so hidden and so hot about it.

She's about to get up in search of Christen when she hears a bang at her door that startles her.

"Tobin, I know you're in there. Well, actually I don't, but you're not in that spot you like so much in the hotel gardens where you go with a soccer ball every day to clear your head, so I'm hoping you're here. Please open up Tobin. I need to talk to you, I need to explain," and Christen's voice cracks.

Tobin almost races to the door at the sound of Christen almost bursting into tears. She opens the door to Christen standing there, face flushed from running around the hotel, fists clenched and eyes watering.

"Can I come in?" Asks Christen tentatively.

Tobin just motions for her to come in, opening the door wider, not knowing what exactly to say to her girlfriend.

Christen goes to Tobin's bed and sits down on the edge of it, looking up at Tobin who can't meet her girlfriend's eyes; she doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to act. How does she tell Christen that she's mad but not for the reasons she would think? She's not mad they kissed, she's mad that someone else could kiss Christen like she was the most beautiful woman in the room, she's mad that someone before her was able to taste Christen, to breathe her in and make her cum. She's mad that Christen has probably screamed out Kelley's name countless times before Tobin's name ever fell from her lips mid orgasm. She's mad at herself for being turned on by it.

"Tobin? Baby?" Christen is looking up at her and Tobin realises she hasn't spoken to Christen in about ten minutes.

"Yeah?" Tobin answers, and Christen's face falls.

"I know I made a mistake Tobin, and I'm sorry but it was truth or dare and you said it'd be hot and I just wanted it to be hot for you baby. I didn't want you to get pissed at me. But I realise I shouldn't have done it. I should never have done it. The thing is, Kelley and I-we have-we-" but Tobin interrupts her.

"You slept with her in college didn't you?" Tobin asks simply and Christen nods.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important," and Christen hangs her head. "It wasn't like what we have baby, I promise. I was never in love with her, it was just sex. We hooked up after matches and at parties. It was just fun we had through college. It stopped when we graduated and went our separate ways, and when I got called up to the national team we kind of just pretended it never happened, until just now. I guess it didn't look like a first kiss did it? Fuck Tobin, I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me." Christen breathes in deeply, trying to calm her shaking hands.

"Was she good?" Tobin asks.

"What?" Christen responds, shocked.

"Was she good? Was Kelley good, in bed I mean. She looked like a good kisser."

Christen is shocked and doesn't really know how to answer Tobin's question. Why does her girlfriend want to know how good Kelley was in bed? Did she find it hot after all?

"Yeah she was good," responds Christen softly.

"Better than me?

"No baby, different. Sex with you is infinitely better because you know my body like no one else does, you know where to touch me. When to go fast and when to go slow and you know what I need without me even breathing a word. With Kelley it was different, often more rushed and more, I don't know the word..." Christen trails off.

Tobin just nods her head.

"So, are you mad at me?" Christen pries.

"Yes. I mean no. I don't know" Tobin waves her hands around. "I'm not mad at you, I told you to do it. But I was right. It was hot." Christen's face brightens somewhat. "But I'm still mad, Chris. Mad that you didn't tell me about her, this isn't some random girl you fucked, it's our friend. But most of all I'm mad that someone else knows you almost as well as I do."

Christen nods soberly. "I know, but she could never know me like you do. She never kisses that spot on the back of my thigh that I love so much. She doesn't know that I like it when you tug my hair, hard. I never lay awake at night wishing her hands were on me."

Tobin moves closer to Christen now. "It was really fucking hot Chris. And I don't know why I'm so horny. If I'm angry horny, or just horny horny."

Christen laughs despite herself. "Horny horny?"

Tobin smiles and shrugs. "What? I'm all sorts of horny."

"Do you want to do something about that?" Christen asks, low in her throat.

Tobin nods, and gulps. "I need you Christen. I need to forget you fucked Kelley and Kelley got to make you cum in college. But I can't get it out of my head. I can't stop imagining what Kelley tastes like, and I don't know what to do. Does that make me horrible or fucked up in the head? I'm imagining what it's like to kiss and taste my girlfriend's old college fuck buddy and our friend. Oh god that is fucked up." Tobin stutters out, hands going to her face.

"Hey, hey baby." Christen coos gently, prising Tobin's hands off her face. "It's not horrible at all. Actually it's pretty hot." Christen shrugs. "I can tell you, you know. What Kelley tastes like. What she feels like. Would you like that?"

Tobin opens her eyes, nodding, excited by the prospect.

Christen takes a deep breath in. "You sure about this baby? I mean I'm more than willing to do this, there's pretty much nothing I wouldn't do if you wanted to, but I don't want to ruin what we have Tobin. I love you, so much, and I don't want Kelley to come between us."

Tobin nods. "I love you too Chris, but I think that Kelley already has come in between us." Tobin sees Christen's face fall and immediately tries to explain herself. "I don't mean necessarily in a bad way. But you kissed her in front of me, in front of the team. I can't pretend that never happened. But I don't think it's something we need to work past, just through. Hell, how many people on this team have slept together? I bet there are plenty we don't know about. It happened all the time when I was at college as well," and Tobin laughs. "And clearly it did at Stanford too."

Christen smiles and agrees with her girlfriend. Tobin is just sitting on the bed beside her and Christen turns to place her lips to Tobin's. The kiss starts off soft and Christen feels Tobin melt into her, Tobin's hands reaching up to cup her face and deepen the kiss. It gets more heated and Tobin shifts her weight and pushes Christen down onto the bed, peppering kisses slowly down her neck.

"Tell me. Tell me what Kelley tastes like."

Christen moans again, words coming out slower in between gasps as Tobin reaches down to pull Christen's sweatshirt over her head. "Like cinnamon and coffee. The opposite to you. She did this thing where she'd bite my lip and pull back, kissing me hard after."

Tobin nods. "Hot," she agrees as she bites Christen's lip and kisses her. "Like that?"

"Yeah," Christen gasps out, frantically tugging on Tobin's t-shirt, Tobin getting the message and pulling it over her head, taking her sports bra with her.

"God you're beautiful Tobin. So beautiful." Christen reaches up to grab her girlfriend's breasts in her hand, kneading them softly and pinching her nipples.

Tobin moans, hovering over Christen, who leans up to take a nipple in her mouth, sucking hard before releasing it in a loud pop.

"She begged me to bite her nipples as I fucked her. She loved that." Christen gets out in between her service of Tobin's breasts.

Tobin groans, both at Christen's words and the fact that she's frustrated that Christen still has most of her clothes on. "I want you to do that to me."

Christen nods, moving to flip their positions. Tobin lets her, but not before she releases the clasp of Christen's bra, pressing soft kisses to her breasts in turn, before licking slowly from her stomach up to her neck, thrusting her tongue into Christen's mouth. She fumbles with Christen's yoga pants and Christen wriggles out of them. She's left in a pair of lacy panties and Tobin moves down, pressing a soft kiss to the waistband.

"Gorgeous," Tobin breathes out as she slowly pulls them down Christen's legs. She places soft kisses to the inside of Christen's thighs and Christen is tugging on Tobin's hair now.

"I need you. I need you there baby. Touch me, please," Christen begs, breath coming in soft pants.

"Patience baby," Tobin smirks, skipping where Christen needs her the most and running soft circles on her hipbones with her tongue. Christen is writhing under her, begging for more. Tobin concedes and dives in, placing a long lick through her folds and Christen jolts at the contact.

"Uh yes, right there Tobin. Right there." Christen chants.

"You taste so good Chris. Do you like the way I lick you? How does it compare to Kelley. Could she ever make you feel like this? Did she ever make you so wet you were dripping down your thighs?" Tobin licks where Christen's wetness is running down the inside of her thighs.

"No, god no." Christen chokes out. "Never this wet."

"Tell me. More." Tobin demands and Christen lets out a squeak.

"I can come by just your tongue. Your long hard licks are so much better. Kelley licks slower and sometimes I need it fast and hard."

Tobin is growing wetter by the second listening to her girlfriend. She'd never really been into dirty talk but the way Christen is moaning and talking about Kelley is doing something to Tobin, so she keeps going.

"Can Kelley do this though?" Tobin asks and before Christen can reply Tobin takes Christen's clit into her mouth as she thrusts her fingers into her, curling them so she hits Christen's g spot.

Christen lets out a long moan; she's never felt anything this intense in her life and she feels as if she could black out. Tobin's fingers are long and hard inside her and she's hitting her g spot with every thrust whilst she licks her clit hard. A few more thrusts and Christen comes apart around her girlfriend's fingers, chanting Tobin's name like she's about to disappear.

Tobin licks her softly, keeping her fingers inside her and peppering kisses to her thighs as Christen slowly comes down. As Christen's breathing evens out she slowly opens her eyes to see Tobin staring at her.

"Wow," is all Christen manages to get out and Tobin smirks.

"Did you like that baby?" Christen asks, raising her eyebrow. "Me talking about Kelley?" Christen drops her head, slightly embarrassed but Tobin lifts her chin up and moves so she's lying directly on top of her girlfriend.

"I loved it. But now, fuck Chris I need you to make me cum."

Christen just laughs, nodding. "You want me to do what Kelley likes. Would you like that?" Tobin just nods.

"She begged me to finger her once as I bit her nipples." Christen demonstrates as she flips them over and gently nips Tobin's nipple, one hand caressing Tobin's other breast, the other moving to rub Tobin through her soaked boxers. "These need to come off," and Christen detaches herself from Tobin's breast and moves down, licking slowly until she comes to the waistband of Tobin's boxers. She pulls them down and Tobin kicks them off her legs. "I have to taste you first." Christen licks Tobin slowly and Tobin jolts up into her girlfriend's mouth.

"Keep your mouth there." Tobin encourages. "Pinch my nipples instead." Christen just nods and smirks, loving the dominant side of Tobin. She does as she's told and continues to lick Tobin, moving up to lick her clit. When Tobin is keening against her, she moves down to thrust her tongue inside of her, whilst using her free hand to pinch Tobin's nipple, hard. Tobin moans loudly and for a second Christen is worried about how thin the walls are. The thought soon vanishes from her mind though as Tobin runs her fingers through Christen's hair, encouraging her tongue to go deeper.

"You like that?" Christen asks and Tobin nods.

"Kelley liked it too when I ate her out. She said I was the best she'd ever had."

Tobin is almost there; Christen can feel her walls getting tighter around her tongue and Tobin's hips are moving uncontrollably up off the bed, but Christen takes the hand that's not tweaking Tobin's nipple and uses it to rub Tobin's clit.

"I'm coming Chris, I'm coming," Tobin shouts out and she comes suddenly against Christen's tongue. Christen just moans into her, feeling her girlfriend's wetness flood her mouth.

Tobin comes down slowly from her high and Christen is still licking her clean. She pulls Christen up so she can kiss her deeply, moaning as she tastes herself.

"Fuck that was hot." Tobin states, out of breath.

"Yeah, it was." Christen agrees. "Worth it?"

Tobin just nods. "Definitely. It's up there with the best sex we've ever had. I'm kinda glad I saw you and Kelley if it meant we could do this."

Christen kisses her girlfriend.

"I've got plenty of more stories I could tell you." Tobin just groans, pulling Christen in so the brunette is curled against her chest.

"I need a nap first," and Christen laughs, closing her eyes, falling asleep to the rise and fall of Tobin's chest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, a good reaction from Tobin right? Do you think Tobin will confront Kelley about it though?
> 
> And what about Hope and Kelley? How will that conversation go?
> 
> Prepare for some O'Solo next chapter!


	4. I mean I'd like it a whole lot more if you were naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Kelley talk about the kiss and Hope realises something.

After everyone eventually filed out of Kelley's room, including Kling who'd mumbled something about crashing in Ali and Becky's room that night, Kelley was left alone with Hope. She had felt Hope's eyes boring into her ever since the kiss and although the girls had left well alone and not asked Kelley any more questions about whatever _that_ was, there was an uneasiness to the room and most of them had sobered up and had suddenly become very tired.

"So," Hope started. "It's later, and I think we need to talk about that kiss." Hope moves closer to Kelley and Kelley's breath hitches in her throat.

Kelley tries to get her words out but it was like her tongue was tied or her brain refused to send a signal to her mouth to tell her to get some fucking words out, so she just ends up staring at Hope with her mouth open, face and neck getting redder by the second.

"What's up Kell? Cat got your tongue?" Hope is smirking now, looking down at the shorter woman whose eyes are trained on the ground.

Kelley eventually looks up at her girlfriend, and although her jaw is clenched, there's a slight glint to her eyes that makes Kelley believe that maybe she isn't too mad after all. Or maybe she is. Hope was always one of the hardest people to read; she'd gotten so used to building up walls-not just around her heart but around every emotion. After all the crap she'd been through in her personal life and with the national team, Kelley couldn't really blame her. But usually Kelley was the only person who could actually break down these walls. Kelley was the only one Hope let in, the only person, perhaps except her closest family and Carli, who had ever seen Hope cry, who had ever seen Hope really vulnerable. Kelley was the only person Hope had told that her biggest fear was ending up unloveable and alone, and now, after everything, after falling in love with the world famous badass that was Hope Solo and after Hope confiding all her doubts and fears to the freckled woman, Kelley now felt like she'd betrayed the confidence Hope had in her.

"I'm sorry Hope. I'm so sorry, I never really meant for that to happen. I mean-not just the kiss, I mean how we kissed." Kelley runs her hand through her hair, getting frustrated. "Shit. You're mad aren't you? I don't blame you. I shouldn't have kissed Christen like that but we, there's-there's a history there and I guess, well-I don't know." Kelley sighs and looks up to Hope to try and gauge the keeper's expression, but she's pretty unreadable and Kelley balls her hands up into fists, trying to calm her breathing.

"I'm not mad Kelley. If I remember correctly I told you that you couldn't back out when Kling gave you the dare."

"Yeah I know but then we kissed like that and I figured you'd be mad."

Hope shrugs, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. "I'm not mad," Hope just repeats.

Kelley moves closer to Hope. "So what are you then? Are you worse than mad? Oh God what's worse than mad? You're furious? Blood boiling angry? Are you gonna freeze me out? Please don't freeze me out Hope. Or you're gonna sexile me? Oh shit that's the worst of all of them, don't sexile me I don't think I'll cope, I'll probably-"

Hope steps into Kelley's space and puts her fingers to the shorter girl's lips. "For God's sake Kelley will you just shut up?"

Kelley raises her eyebrows but just nods. Hope removes her finger slowly, tracing it over Kelley's lips. Kelley parts her lips slightly and takes Hope's finger into her mouth, sucking. Hope shudders and moans low in her throat. "Kell," she warns and Kelley just smirks, releasing Hope's finger with a pop.

"I'm not mad, or furious, nor am I going to sexile you, whatever that actually means," and Hope almost laughs. "I am jealous though. Jealous that you touched Christen like that, and that Christen got to touch you like that. You know I'm the only one who should be touching you like that. Let me guess, you two fooled around in college?" Kelley nods. "Fuck Kells, then I'm even more jealous. Jealous that someone close to us has seen all your freckles, has kissed them the way I have, jealous that there was someone else before me."

Kelley's confused now. She was sure she'd not been mistaking the look of desire she'd seen in Hope's eyes when she'd told her to go for it, to not back out of the dare. But this was something else, this was Hope looking vulnerable. Kelley knew that look anywhere, the look in Hope's eyes. The way her jaw clenched ever so slightly more and the way she looked anywhere but into Kelley's eyes. The shift in her voice that was imperceptible to anyone but Kelley.

"You know you have nothing to worry about?" Kelley's eyes search Hope's face but Hope is looking straight through her. "Hope. Look at me. Please." Kelley is almost pleading now and Hope eventually meets her eyes, her hazel orbs are almost boring into Kelley's soul and Kelley takes a deep breath, waiting for Hope to respond.

Hope nods. "I know."

"Then what's up? The look you gave me earlier, before-" Kelley gestures wildly with her hands-"Everything, was the same look you've given me thousands of times before, but it's usually right before you're about to give me an insanely good orgasm," and Kelley sees the edges of a smirk appear on Hope's lips.

Hope just shrugs. "Well that's pretty much what I felt like doing afterwards. It was hot."

It's Kelley's turn to smirk now and she takes a tentative step towards Hope. She's surprised, but it's not unwelcome when Hope pulls her in close, wrapping her hands around Kelley's waist. Kelley sighs into the hug, burying her face in the keeper's neck, revelling the safety she feels when Hope's arms are wrapped around her; it's like no one could ever hurt her here, and if they tried, Hope would protect her. Hope pulls back from the hug, holding her girlfriend at arm's length but looking straight into her eyes.

Kelley realises Hope's not going to say anything else and she knows when Hope wants to open up, it's just that sometimes she needs a little encouragement. "Do you regret telling me to go for it? I regret it." Kelley states simply. "It's made you feel like this and I'm afraid you're closing in on yourself again and it's all going to be my fault. I would never have done it if I didn't think you were cool with it."

Hope just shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "I don't regret it Kell. And you shouldn't either. It just made me realise something."

Kelley's heart sinks, _this can't be good._

"And what was that?" Kelley asks tentatively, not sure she wants the answer.

"That I'm a horrible person-" Kelley goes to interject Hope but Hope shushes her. "No, let me finish Kell. Seeing you with Christen, realising you had a past with Christen, even if it wasn't love, made me feel like shit. And it's not your fault. At all. But now I realise what you must have felt like after the Olympics, after we got so close and, well, after we fell in love but then I left you. I fucking walked away and broke your heart, and my own. But you had to watch me marry Jerramy and I should never have done that, I should never have made you go through that. All I can keep thinking about is Christen's hands on you and her being able to kiss you and hold you and make you cum and it's driving me insane. I didn't think it would. I thought it would be hot-thought it would be fun; I never imagined you would have had a past with her and that makes it more real."

"I'm so sorry Hope, I should have mentioned it, my past with Christen I mean. But it was never anything real, never anything like this. I never loved her," and Hope just nods. Kelley continues. "But yeah, the Jerramy thing, you breaking my heart into a million pieces was the worst thing that ever happened to me. There were mornings when I thought I wasn't going to make it through the day without bursting into tears on the way to practice. There were days I thought about quitting the national team because of it. And having to see you with him, having to see his hands on you and see him making you laugh. Knowing that you had made vows to each other nearly broke me because I wanted that for myself. I wanted you to be making vows to me, I wanted to be making you laugh because I'd done something stupid, because I hadn't been acting my age, because I'd got chocolate milk all over my face. But I couldn't, because you were with him. Part of me is glad-no, it doesn't matter." Kelley trails off.

"No, tell me," Hope demands.

Kelley sighs. "Part of me is glad you know what it feels like."

Hope just nods. "I understand." She pulls her girlfriend close again, and Kelley laces her arms around Hope's neck.

"Are we even?"

Hope just laughs. "This is so fucked up Kells."

Kelley nods. "We're so fucked up, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither," Hope agrees. She pulls Kelley in for a kiss and Kelley melts into her touch, her body fitting perfectly against Hope's. Hope's hands travel to the small of Kelley's back and slide underneath her t shirt, rubbing circles there and then slowly finding their way up to Kelley's bra. Kelley moans into Hope's mouth and bites down on Hope's bottom lip. That only spurs Hope on and she unclasps the back of Kelley's bra, murming _off_ as she trails her hands back down to the bottom of Kelley's t shirt. Kelley pulls back from their kiss and quickly rids herself of her t shirt and her bra. Hope takes a step back to take her girlfriend in. She lets out a soft whistle as Kelley grins.

"Like what you see?" Kelley smirks.

"It's not too bad," Hope jokes and Kelley fakes offence.

"Ok Solo, show me what you've got."

Hope raises her eyebrows as she strips herself of her hoodie and t shirt in one. She's clad in one of Kelley's favourite bras of hers: it's a simple deep green colour, but there's lace detail at the back and Kelley is holding her breath to see if Hope is wearing the matching set. She's not disappointed when Hope steps out of her sweatpants and she realises she's staring when Hope's voice interrupts her.

"Like what you see O'Hara?"

"I mean I'd like it a whole lot more if you were naked."

Hope laughs then, properly laughs, as she grabs Kelley by the wrist, turning her round so her back is pressed into Hope's front. Kelley moans when she feels Hope's breasts pressed into her back.

"You first," Hope whispers into Kelley's ear and her hands travel up to Kelley's breast, pinching her nipples before they travel lower to the waistband of Kelley's soccer shorts. She dips her hands into her shorts, finding her wet and ready for her. Kelley just moans and presses herself further into Hope's front.

"You're so ready for me aren't you?" Kelley doesn't say anything in response, but Hope hears her moan and sees her nod her head.

Kelley moans in protest as Hope's fingers move from where they'd been rubbing over her underwear but she's not disappointed for long.

"Bed." Hope instructs and Kelley lays herself down as she pulls her shorts off in the process as she spreads her legs. Hope groans as she sees how wet Kelley is through her underwear. Kelley goes to rid herself of them but Hope crawls onto the bed and grabs her hand, stilling her. "I'm doing that." Kelley just gulps, but as Hope hovers over her, Kelley's hand reaches back to unclasp Hope's bra.

"Need to see you," Kelley breathes out and Hope pulls her bra off her arms, not caring where she throws it. She presses herself down onto Kelley and sighs into the contact, Kelley's skin soft and hot against her own. Hope places her thigh in between Kelley's legs and thrusts a few time, eliciting a loud moan from Kelley's lips and Hope presses her lips to Kelley's, absorbing the sounds she makes as she humps Hope's leg like a horny teenager. Hope trails sloppy kisses down Kelley's jaw and continues down her body, stopping to suck and nip at her breasts. Kelley is writhing underneath her now and her hands tangle in Hope's hair, urging her downwards. Hope smirks into Kelley's stomach and teases her some more, nipping her hipbone.

"Hope. Fuck Hope, please."

"Please what Kelley? What do you want?" Hope looks up at Kelley and licks her lips.

"I want, I want-" Kelley moans as Hope pinches her nipples. "Your mouth on me."

"Whatever you want."

Hope reaches the waistband of Kelley's simple black underwear and groans. "Fuck Kelley, you've soaked through these."

"That's how wet you make me. Now hurry up and get them off me."

Hope chuckles as she places a kiss to the dip of Kelley's stomach before pulling them off her legs. She thinks about teasing Kelley some more, but Kelley is practically writhing off the bed, back arched with how desperate she is, so Hope decides to make her girlfriend cum. Hard and fast. She licks a slow line up to Kelley's clit and Kelley moans low in her throat.

"Right there," Kelley breathes out and Hope moans into Kelley's wetness, as she feels herself drip down her thighs. She places quick licks to Kelley's clit as she moves down to thrust her tongue into Kelley, moving her fingers to play with Kelley's clit. Hope places her free hand onto Kelley's hips to still her as she thrusts her tongue deeper. Kelley swears she sees stars as Hope pushes her closer to the edge and she chants Hope's name as she cums, loudly. Hope glances up at Kelley and is blown away but how beautiful her girlfriend looks as she orgasms; her hair is a mess and her eyes are shut tight, a look on her face of absolute ecstasy. Hope kisses Kelley's thighs softly as she comes down from her high and moves slowly to kiss Kelley so she can taste herself. Kelley lazily kisses Hope back.

"Thank you," she murmurs into Hope's mouth and Hope laughs.

"You're welcome." Hope places a soft kiss to Kelley's forehead. "I love you O'Hara."

"Mmm, I love you too. But I think you've broken me."

Hope just laughs. "It's ok, I can sort myself out.

"Wow. Sounds sexy," Kelley comments and Hope just raises an eyebrow."

"Come here," Kelley beckons and Hope peels her soaked underwear down her legs and crawls slowly up Kelley's body.

"You legs are the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Kelley comments, stilling Hope with her hands, who sits back on Kelley's hips, moaning at the contact. "They're so powerful," Kelley murmurs, running her hands up and down Hope's thighs. Hope just leans down to kiss Kelley's lips, lowering herself fully onto Kelley's naked body and they both groan as their breasts and cores touch.

"Hope, fuck. I can feel how wet you are." Hope just murmurs her agreement as Kelley manoeuvres slightly so Hope is straddling her thigh.

"This is hot," Hope comments, rubbing herself along Kelley's thigh, leaving traces of her wetness.

"You want to hump my thigh?" Kelley questions and Hope just nods confidently.

Kelley grabs Hope's ass as she grinds herself down on Kelley's thigh, pace increasing as her orgasm approaches. Kelley can feel Hope's wetness and she can feel herself getting wet again as Hope drops her head to Kelley's shoulder where she sucks and bites, bound to leave a mark. Hope notices Kelley thrusting up into her and she moves slightly so her leg is now pressed into Kelley's core. Kelley groans as Hope's thrusts push her thigh just where Kelley needs it. They're thrusting frantically now, tangled limbs, breasts pressing together and they're hot and sweaty.

"I'm so close Kell."

"Cum for me Hope," Kelley moans out low in her throat and Hope screams out Kelley's name, pushing Kelley over the edge as well. They lie like that, coming down from their highs and Hope rolls slowly off Kelley, pulling Kelley into her side. Kelley wraps her arms around Hope's naked torso, pressing a soft kiss to Hope's shoulder before resting her head there. Hope pulls Kelley closer and runs her fingers through Kelley's hair.

"We're going to have to talk to Tobin and Chris about this." Hope states simply.

"About the sex we've just had?"

Hope laughs. "Yes Kelley, let's tell Tobin and Christen, hell let's just broadcast to the rest of the team how I made you cum twice, once around my tongue and once as you humped my thigh."

Kelley sticks her tongue out. "Very funny."

"We will have to face them though. I just hope it hasn't come between them," Hope voices.

"I'm sure it won't have. It was a long time ago."

"Yeah but they're not us," Hope murmurs out as she twist a stand of Kelley's hair around her fingers.

"We'll talk to them tomorrow ok?" and Kelley places a kiss to Hope's jaw.

Hope just nods. "Come on, let's get some sleep. I think we've had enough excitement tonight."

Kelley just laughs. "I can never have enough excitement with you."

Hope just smiles as she turns onto her side, pulling Kelley's back into her front, placing a kiss to her neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank God O'Solo are ok right? 
> 
> I have a few more ideas about where this story could go, but as always comment on what you'd like to see. 
> 
> More Preath and O'Solo?
> 
> Do you want them all to talk about what happened?
> 
> How do you think that would go?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. You can be my breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Kelley decide to talk to Tobin and Christen about that kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this is probably going to be the last chapter. I'm finding it hard to find the time to write, and to come up with any more ideas as to where to take this story! I hope you've enjoyed it though! :)  
> I know it's probably not the ending some of you wanted, but I thought I'd leave it relatively simple and open ended just in case I do come back to it when I'm not swamped at work.

The next morning Tobin opens her eyes slowly to see her girlfriend lying next to her, arm slung over Tobin's waist, mouth slightly open, snoring slightly. Tobin laughs lightly to herself and interlaces her fingers with Christen's palm on her stomach. She turns slightly, pulling Christen into her. Christen wakes at the movement and when she realises where she is and who she's with she smiles, lifting her head up for a morning kiss.

"Morning you," Tobin breathes into the kiss.

"Mornin'" Christen replies, yawning and suddenly her eyes go wide as she realises Alyssa's bed is unmade and they're both still naked. Tobin follows her girlfriend's eyes and laughs.

"It's ok, Lys texted me to tell me she was crashing with Julie and Moe."

Christen breathes a sigh of relief, and Tobin pulls her so she's fully on top of her.

"We have about 30 minutes before breakfast. I think we should put that time to good use," Tobin smirks, squeezing Christen's ass and Christen just hums in pleasure, placing soft kisses to Tobin's collarbone, intent on making her girlfriend scream out her name first thing in the morning.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Christen replies as Tobin squirms underneath her.

"Well, I for one need a shower," and Tobin flips their positions before pressing a chaste kiss to Christen's lips, hopping off the bed and heading towards the shower. "And I really think we should save time and water and shower together."

"I'm always up for anything to help the environment," and Christen giggles, following her girlfriend to the bathroom.

Tobin turns the water on as she steps into the shower, Christen following her and wrapping her arms around Tobin from behind as she nuzzles her face into her back and lets the warm water splash around them. She places soft kisses to Tobin's back as her hands trail around the front of her body, starting from her hips and trailing up to her breasts, squeezing them lightly until she hears Tobin's breathing quicken. She keeps one hand there before trailing the other down to where Tobin's getting increasingly wet, dipping her finger in and groaning at wet Tobin is already.

"You make me so wet Chris, even just seeing you naked first thing in the morning is enough. Your body is so perfect."

With that Tobin pulls Christen into her arms and crashes their lips together. She doesn't care if they both have morning breath, she just needs to feel Christen's lips on hers and she's granted quick access by Christen, their tongues battling and their hands wandering as the water sprays down on them. Tobin breaks their kiss as she places open mouthed kisses down Christen's body as she pushes her gently towards the wall of the shower. She kneels down and presses soft kisses to Christen's thigh as she lifts it and places it on the side of the bathtub.

"Quick Tobin, we have to be quick-breakfast." Christen mumbles out and Tobin laughs.

  
"You can be my breakfast," Tobin mumbles into Christen's core as she licks up to Christen's clit and Christen bucks into her mouth, placing her hands on Tobin's shoulders for support. Tobin intends on making this fast, but memorable and she thrusts one finger in and out of Christen and Christen is soon moaning for more. Tobin obliges, sucking her clit into her mouth and thrusting another two fingers into her. Christen comes suddenly as Tobin's fingers hit her in just the right place and Tobin moans as she feels Christen pulse around her fingers. She gently licks Christen as she comes down and lowers her to the floor of the bathtub as she reaches around to turn the water temperature up slightly.

"Woah," Christen breathes out. "That must be a record time," and she laughs as her legs start to feel like they're part of her body again.

Tobin just nods her agreement, looking proud of herself.

"I really need to clean up now though," Christen clarifies and Tobin just helps her up, grabbing the shower gel but Christen shakes her head and grabs it herself, beginning to gently trace her hands and the soap over Tobin's body, paying particular attention to Tobin's breasts, lathering them in soap before circling them gently. "I think I might make us late for breakfast."

"Don't care Chris, I need you now." Tobin kisses Christen and Christen trails her hand down to Tobin's core and thrusts one finger inside, making sure her palm rubs Tobin's clit. Tobin moans deeply and Christen thrusts another finger in, moving closer to get better leverage. Tobin thrusts onto Christen's fingers and moans at the sensation of Christen's palm against her clit. It doesn't take long for Tobin to come undone as she places her hands on Christen's hips to keep her balance. Christen kisses her gently as her breathing returns to normal.

"I don't think we really showered," Christen states simply and Tobin shrugs.

"I'd rather be dirty with you any day, but we should get dressed," and with one last kiss to Christen's lips she steps out of the shower and back into the room, checking her phone. "Shit, we have five minutes Chris!"

They both throw on clothes, Tobin lending Christen a nike t shirt as she throws on a clean hoodie and some flip flops, Christen placing her damp hair in a bun as they head out of the room.

"You know we have to face Hope and Kelley at some point right?" Tobin turns to Christen as they head into the elevator.

"Mm, in about thirty seconds time," Christen replies. "They're gonna be at breakfast you know."

"Yeah," Tobin nods absentmindedly.

As they head towards the breakfast room, Tobin holds the door open for Christen and they can already hear the early morning chatter of their teammates. Christen holds her breath as they enter, but apart from a few glances in their direction, it isn't as awkward as Christen anticipated. She breathes a sigh of relief and eventually sits at a table with Tobin, Alex, Moe, Allie, Ali and Ash. Tobin scans the room for Hope and Kelley but she doesn't see them. 

* * *

  
"Kell, we need to go to get breakfast. We have lifting and training later, we can't skip food. Plus I know you, you never skip breakfast."

Kelley sighs, aware of the way Hope's eyes trail her naked body as she reluctantly gets out of bed. "I don't wanna go Hope, it's going to be awkward."

"Well you're the one who kissed the girl you fucked in college in front of everyone!" Hope shouts out rather loudly and the Kelley's face falls. Hope sighs. "I'm sorry, but it's true." Kelley just nods in reply.

"I know."

Hope gets out of bed and wraps Kelley up in a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It'll be fine babe, I'll be there to protect you," and Kelley laughs into the older woman's chest.

They quickly dress and head down to breakfast, Kelley staying close to Hope as they enter the room. Immediately, Kelley meets Christen's eyes and there's a slightly strained smile. No one else seems to take much notice, and although Hope knows everyone probably has a million questions, she also knows her teammates and her friends respect her privacy enough to not ask them. Except maybe Carli, who'll get the truth out of her sooner or later

Breakfast passes with little incident, and just as they're about to leave and head out to change for practice Hope whispers to Kelley.

Kelley's eyes go wide. "Hope! Not now, surely we can wait till later tonight or when we have more time?"

"No. We're doing it now Kelley or we never will." And with that Hope strides across the room towards Tobin and Christen. "Hey guys," and she nods at everyone else round the table. "Kelley and I want to talk to you guys."

Christen gulps but Tobin, ever calm and collected, just smiles. "Sure thing. Now?" Hope nods.

"We can grab a coffee, it'll be deserted in here in a few minutes we can chat."  
  
They all agree, and once everyone has filtered out of the room, many of the girls glancing back at them and raising their eyebrows, they sit down at one of the breakfast tables, Hope and Kelley one side, Tobin and Christen the other.

"So.." Kelley begins, turning bright red and Tobin can't help herself and bursts out laughing.

"I'm sorry. It's not funny," but she sees Hope smiling back at her.

"It's kinda funny," Hope agrees and Christen just groans.

"I feel so, I don't know-embarrassed, guilty." Christen murmurs, and Tobin runs a comforting hand down her thigh.

"Me too," Kelley agrees.

"You don't have to though." Hope answers. "I mean I don't know about you two," she gestures at Tobin and Christen, "but Kell and I talked it out. I mean I was mad, but more so because Kelley hadn't mentioned it before." Tobin just nods her agreement. Hope shrugs then. "It was kinda hot," and Kelley goes bright red.

Tobin just agrees with the goalkeeper though. "It was ridiculously hot," and now it's Christen's turn to blush.

"As far as I'm concered, it's all cool." Tobin states, leaning back in her chair. "But I do think the two people who actually kissed should say something."

Christen sighs, avoiding Hope and Kelley's eyes. "It was probably a mistake but it's done now, and if we're all ok with it I think we can move on, right?" and Christen looks up and meets Kelley's eyes who just offers her a weak smile.

"I agree. I mean Chris and I had a friends with benefits thing going on in college, but it was never what we have now. I mean me with Hope and you with Tobin." Kelley corrects herself. "I don't see why some stupid dare should ruin that."

"It won't," Tobin clarifies and Hope nods.

"I really don't want this getting back to the rest of the team though," Christen chimes in and looks at Hope and Hope offers her a smile.

"I'll make sure it won't Christen." Christen smiles back, assured of the fact that Hope will keep her word.

Kelley pipes up, clearly relieved at the fact that they're all still on friendly terms and nothing is more awkward than it should be-although the awkwardness of being in a room with her current girlfriend and her ex fuck buddy's current girlfriend is somewhat strange.

"We were good though weren't we Chris?" Kelley asks, seeing Hope smirk and roll her eyes from the corner of her eye.

Christen looks up suddenly causing Hope to smirk. "She wants an orgy." Christen's eyes go wide and Tobin chokes on the water she's sipping.

"I-I..I don't think that's a good idea, I mean we're all here in camp and the others would definitely find out and no offence Hope but-"

Hope laughs then. "Relax Chris, I'm kidding." Christen breathes a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that Hope, Jesus!" Tobin chuckles out and Kelley is just fiddling with the tablecloth.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it, to be honest." Both Tobin and Christen's eyes widen, but Hope just laughs at her girlfriend. "Probably not the best idea Kell."

Kelley just shrugs and grins. "Fair enough. Glad things aren't awkward guys!" With that she bounds up out of her seat and Hope obediently follows her hyper girlfriend.

"See you guys at practice!" Christen calls and Hope waves as they leave. Christen slumps in her seat. "Shit."

"I know," Tobin replies, scraping her chair on the wooden floor as she gets up. "It's done now though, and we were worrying about nothing. From the sounds of it, Kelley definitely got off on it, and so did Hope. So we really have nothing to worry about. If anything, we've had some really great sex, and inspired some great sex for them too. Win win."

Christen just laughs at her girlfriend's words. "I suppose. As long as you don't have any secret trysts with anyone else on the team, I think we should leave it at that."

"Well, I was going to tell you, me and Ali totally have a thing going on. But don't tell Ash." Without a beat Christen replies. "Ok babe, whatever you say. She's totally not your type, but sure."

Tobin laughs, pulling her girlfriend in for one last kiss before they leave the room."You know me too well."

"Mmm hmm," Christen mumbles into the kiss and as she reflects on the events of the past couple of days she smiles to herself, both relieved and excited that her past with Kelley has been shared with Tobin; she's certain Tobin has plenty more questions about her and Kelley, and Christen, for one, will share her answers willingly.

 


End file.
